battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Type 5
I'm not sure about the gallery here. We have a good high quality image, but it's very dark and obscure. We ave another one that's good and has good lighting, but it's of poorer quality. What do we do? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I can change the lighting on the darker one, if you will allow it. 16:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure, try it out. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 18:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll have it done in just a minute or so. 19:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) The last one right? 19:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that one. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It's done, I don't think it's as good looking as you'd hoped.... 19:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, better than the other one. if we could get an image of it in the later part of the level, where it's brighter outside, that'd be even better. It'll do for now. Though, it's blank in the gallery... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I seen, I'm not sure how to fix that. 19:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I tried re-uploading it, didn't work. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hm, let me fool around with it for a sec. 19:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It works. 19:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well done. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) type 5 Some flaws in the game. First, the type 5 never saw action. Also, it used traditional Japanese sights, not an M1 sight. It is loaded by two, 5 round stripper clips, which equals ten bullets, not eight. Well, to begin with, we don't put that kind of stuff in the trivia, but if you had cared to simply read the first paragraph of the article... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Someone changed it so it's now correct. IRL Image I know we shouldn't be concentrating too much on this part, but does anybody think we should replace it with this image? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I don't believe we should, *I* do like how it shows it taken apart, but that has nothing to do with Battlefield. 20:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, it doesn't have an annoying watermark, and is probably more authentic. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hm, point takin. I think I'll stay nuetral for this one. 23:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'll look around a bit, since I can't find much copyright information, but if I don't, I'll just leave the one up there. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Classification I gotta say, I'm really fond of this article. Well documented, good accurate information. Could use a bit more info, but what we have is well done. I propose it to be a candidate for a gold article. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Put a nomination on the Classification article - 06:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Wrong picture That is a Japanese version of the Pedersen Rifle. This is the real Type 4 (oftenly called Type 5). It looks much closer to the M1 Garand but with an internal box magazine. KuronoX (talk) 01:30, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Weird. The image we currently use came from an article about the Type 4, but I guess they also used the wrong image. I'll update it with a correct image, thanks for pointing it out! - 03:31, December 29, 2014 (UTC)